


The Field of the Lark

by shorelines



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Found Families, Gen, eponine and cosette are sisters that's what I'm getting at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorelines/pseuds/shorelines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, when Jean Valjean rescues Cosette from the Thénardiers, Éponine goes with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is how our story begins. A year before the arrival of Jean Valjean in Montfermeil, Éponine had made the critical mistake of showing Cosette mercy.

It was a small matter. Instead of letting Cosette go out in winter without shoes, Éponine had given her a pair of her own. Éponine thought she had plenty of shoes, and could spare a pair. Her gesture was not done out of thoughtful kindness, but perhaps this reflected some deeper sympathy in this child's heart. Éponine gave Cosette the ugliest pair, thinking her mother would buy her prettier ones.

But when her father saw Cosette sweeping the backroom floor wearing Éponine's shoes, he raised a hand to beat her. That was when Éponine made the second mistake of telling him that she gave them to Cosette.

His face was terrifying to behold. The thought of his own daughter giving away his property sickened him. "You do not decide what to give!" he spluttered, face turning red and blotchy. "We have given enough for this brat!"

Éponine had never been so afraid in her life. She glanced at Cosette, who was under the table and wearing her shoes, but the girl wasn't as scared as she should have been. Rather, she was looking back at Éponine not with glee in her eyes, or vindication, but worry.

Éponine didn't need her pity.

"Come now, husband." Her mother had walked into the room and Éponine breathed a sigh. "It is winter, the wretch will only grow ill."

Emboldened by her mother, Éponine tilted her chin up impetuously. "I wanted new shoes anyway."

Her father's hand whipped out and slapped her. Éponine cried out, staggering backwards, and her mother shrieked.

"What do you think you're doing? Have you forgotten what your own daughter looks like? The whelp is under the table!"

"They both need to be taught a lesson!" he roared, and her father struck her once again. Éponine fell to the ground, her palms burning. But despite her mother's love for her, her father's domination of her was complete, and she did nothing.

Her father's boot swung back, and Éponine was only saved by the chime of the doorbell that announced the arrival of a guest. All at once, her father seemed to forget his anger as he rushed out of the backroom to pinch the gentleman's purse.

Her mother stooped to pick Éponine up, but before she even touched her, she was summoned to the front by her father's booming voice. And so she went.

"This is all your fault," Éponine spat at Cosette, still hiding under the table. When Éponine got up she saw Azelma vanish into their brother's room.

* * *

From that moment on, it was as if her father's hand had left a permanent mark on Éponine. Azelma, who had once been close enough to be Éponine's shadow, spent all her days with their baby brother. Their mother only gave her a kiss goodnight and nothing further, as if Éponine were an afterthought to the love she still showed to Azelma. Éponine had taken up walking about town, since neither her father nor mother cared where she went any longer. Often she saw Cosette running errands for her mother and felt a strange, hideous mixture of jealousy and acidic anger. Now, Cosette spoke to her parents more than she did.

On this day, Éponine saw Cosette was fetching a package from the apothecary. She was still wearing her shoes. Éponine was gripped by the sudden urge to seize them back when a woman spotted Cosette and began shouting at her.

"You there, little lark! Tell Thénardier he still owes me thirty francs!"

Cosette startled and ran, aggravating the woman further. "Get back here! I want my money!"

Cosette was running towards where Éponine was lurking in an alley. On instinct, her hand darted out towards Cosette — not knowing whether to push her down or pull her to safety.

But the moment after, Cosette was hiding in the alley with her.

"Éponine!" Cosette exclaimed. Éponine dragged her further inside and the woman ran past, still shrieking about her father.

"I know that woman," said Éponine. "She pulled my hair once, when my mother wasn't looking."

Cosette said nothing, and was looking down at the package in her hands. No — she was looking at the shoes she wore.

Éponine tore her eyes away and tugged Cosette's arm, leading her down the alley. "Let's get home before we're both scolded."

"Wait!" Cosette hesitated. "I — I know a faster way. Come on."

Éponine raised her eyebrows, but she followed. Sure enough, both girls made it home before dark.

From that day forward, there was a new alliance between a new pair of sisters.

* * *

 Éponine grew to wear plainer clothes as her parents continued to favour Azelma. She was greatly upset by this until Cosette reminded her that it would allow her to run about town more easily, and Éponine lent her extra underclothes to Cosette. The Thénardiers noticed that Éponine was always outside when Cosette was sent for errands, and that Cosette's cheekbones were no longer as visible.

They both beat her viciously, but Éponine did not stop.

Azelma saw how Éponine wasn't alone any longer, but chose to keep on ignoring them, apparently content with their brother and their parents. They had never fought for so long before, but Éponine didn't need her — she had Cosette now. In defiance of Azelma and her parents, Éponine now ran with the lark.

In this story we are so familiar with, the gentleman always comes during Christmas, he always finds Cosette in the woods, and he always takes her away. It is set in the grooves of the world that they should find each other. However, in this tale, Éponine would not be left behind.

He would still buy Cosette playtime and he would still bring her a doll, but instead of a passing glance at Éponine and Azelma, his eyes also rested on Éponine. Éponine, who stood apart in plain clothes and spared not a look by her parents, with bruises on her face and arms. She was not given nothing, nor made to go outside to fetch water in the dark, but she handed Cosette a bit of buttered bread when Mme Thénardier had her back turned. And when she saw the gentleman looking at her, she received not the guaranteed beating when her father caught her, but Éponine received a warm smile.

But as it is in every variation of this tale, only Cosette is bought by the gentleman.

"Goodbye, 'Ponine," she said softly, as she and the gentleman walked out the of the inn door.

But just as her father ran after them, Éponine seized the gentleman's abandoned bill of 23 francs. She wrote her name on it — all she knew at the time — and added a "0" next to it before running after them.

And so it was that Éponine, eldest daughter of the Thénardiers, sold herself for nought a sou out of spite.

* * *

 Cosette tugged on the gentleman's hand a short while after Monsieur Thénardier had left. She had seen something in the darkness. "Sir!"

"What is it, Cosette?"

"'Ponine, come out!"

And a figure she was more familiar with than herself emerged from the alleyway. "Please take me with you, sir!" pleaded Éponine. "Those people — they have given up on me!"

The gentleman shook his head a little sadly. "They are your family. I have no right to take you away."

Éponine stamped her foot. "I signed your bill, you bought me too!"

The man frowned this time, and Éponine ran up to him and touched the hem of his yellow coat. "Please, I want to go with Cosette." Beside him, strangely dressed all in black, Cosette nodded.

The gentleman's face softened. "I understand. How old are you?"

"Ten!" said Éponine, standing on her toes. "I'm even older than Cosette!"

"Ten years old!" exclaimed the gentleman, smiling wide. Éponine already loved that smile. "Nearly a woman grown. But I do not know if this is the right choice for you."

"I'm not going back," insisted Éponine, crossing her arms. "I'd rather run away from home and be an urchin on the streets!"

In this tale, the gentleman thought of the different life this girl would lead if he left her. She would remain with the Thénardiers, grow up to be a thief and know no happiness. He would have taken her sister away. Her soul would be darkened by hunger and wretchedness while Cosette would thrive. Éponine would die young and unloved.

And so the gentleman took her hand as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be a mix of the brick, the musical, and the movie, but will go through the whole story.


	2. Chapter 2

Mme Thénardier cried for days when her husband said to let Éponine go. Monsieur Thénardier could not shake the look of the man's broad shoulders and stern eyes. He told his wife that Éponine had become less than Cosette to them (as she had not even worked!) and that it was best to let her go.

We have already recounted the Madame's subservience to her husband. But for this, she allowed herself a single day of searching for Éponine, the man in the yellow coat, and the brat Cosette. But they were nowhere to be found, and she returned to the inn with the bundle of bread she would have told Cosette to fetch.

When the neighbours asked, M. Thénardier would proclaim loudly over his wife that the ungrateful child had run away.

As he grew up, Azelma told their brother of the sister they used to have, but forgot promptly about the dog called Cosette.

 

Éponine did not grow up in the Thénardier house blindly. She knew far more than she ever let on simply by watching her father and sometimes participating in his schemes. She was stronger than Cosette, being older and well-fed for ten years. And so, when Javert came after them, she was ready.

Cosette was blind to the fact that policemen were following them, but Éponine saw their father's shifting eyes and tense shoulders. She watched their father's back while he carried Cosette and led them through narrow alleys.

And when it came time to scale the wall, Éponine distracted Cosette as Valjean got the rope. It was she who told Cosette the Thénardiers were chasing after them while their father tied the rope around the two of them. Éponine held onto Cosette tightly as he lifted them both up as easily as it had been one skinny girl instead of two.

Valjean did not miss any of this. While he slid off of the roof of the house into the convent grounds with Cosette on his back, he allowed Éponine to jump from it into his arms.

When all three were safe in the garden shed, Valjean met the eyes of Éponine, and by the light of the moon, he saw her clearly for the first time. And she did not know everything about him, and nor did she ask, but she knew enough.

He nodded at her and turned back to Cosette.

This moment would be repeated again and again as they grew up. For she continued to comfort Cosette throughout all the business at the convent.

It will suffice to say that the nuns took an immediate liking to Cosette and did not share this sentiment with Éponine, who played far too many tricks (sometimes alongside Cosette, despite what anyone would believe). Their father never reprimanded Éponine during the rare times she was caught; he had felt the nuns had done that job already. However, Cosette was happy, happier than Éponine had ever seen her. And so, this was enough.

For years, it was more than enough.

Then they moved to Paris.

* * *

"Do you remember my mother?"

The two girls were curled together in their bed. It was their first night in the house on Rue Plumet, and Cosette could not sleep. She said it was too quiet without the sounds of the other convent girls’ breathing, but Éponine just said that their bed was too soft.

“Éponine? Are you awake?”

Éponine could hardly recall the day Cosette arrived in her life, but she would try her best. "Um, she was blonde." Cosette was blonde, chances were that her mother would be.

"What was she like?"

Éponine opened her eyes. Cosette had been looking above her head, out the window, but met her eyes. "Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember," Éponine said, pulling up the sheet to cover Cosette's shoulder as she thought of something to say. "Um… she was nice, even to my mean and wicked parents. She wore a lilac dress."

"Why did she leave me?"

"Cosette…."

Cosette closed her eyes. "Sorry. I just… go to sleep, 'Ponine." Éponine caught her hand as she tried to turn over.

"Cosette, she loved you. Just ask Father and he'll tell you so."

"You know he doesn't say anything beyond that."

"Hm. Well, then it's a good thing I remember the rest," Éponine said. Cosette didn't open her eyes. "Your mother was just supposed to be passing through. She stopped by our inn after she saw me and Azelma playing, with our mother doting on us. She had golden hair, and she held you in her arms like she could never be close enough to you."

"Then why…?"

"Listen. She meant to leave you with us for only a short while. Your mother was going to work in the city, where she would be thinking of you every day. Though you were far away, she vowed to become a millionairess and quickly return to sweep you away to a life of crêpe and tulle and cake," Éponine paused, wondering if she should continue, but Cosette was listening intently. "And she thought my mother was a good woman, who would treat you as if you were her own daughter. Before she departed, she said 'I love you, Cosette. I love you, I love you, I love you very much.'"

Cosette was smiling. "Thank you, 'Ponine."

"It is nothing."

"I love you, too."

"Oh, go to sleep, Cosette!"

* * *

When the gentleman went on walks with his two daughters, one stuck more closely than the other. It was not as if Éponine adored him less, or was any less devoted. However, the city called to her, while Cosette would rather be with their father.

Their father did not deny his daughters anything. While Cosette asked for a garden and bought fine clothes, Éponine asked for freedom. 

On most days, Éponine would go hatless and wear a plain dress to move about Paris more freely, conversing with everyone. Often, she ran errands, until most of the locals knew her name. In these clothes, she was just Éponine, rather than one of the gentleman's daughters. She hadn't lost her light touch; she had stolen a few items during her time at the convent (for fun, of course, returning them was part of the game). The nuns at the convent put up far more of a challenge than any of these city people, but Éponine stole from the rich to give to the poor. Her father would disapprove, and Cosette would worry, but this was what Éponine thought was best.

And thus, she met Marius Pontmercy by accident.

 

Éponine had just swiped the coin purse of a passing nobleman outside a tavern when a commotion caught her attention. A woman — Marie Lapointe, the tavern keeper, Éponine realized — was howling rather publicly at a young man, whom her son was tossing out onto the street. It was apparent that he had eaten a meal and did not have enough money to pay for it. The young man was dressed in a shabby-looking suit, and had that half-starved look Cosette had had when they were younger. It was also the half-starved look of a student.

“Here's a few sous,” Éponine volunteered, handing over a few coins to Marie. The young man still looked terrified. “I’m sure it was an accident — only a fool would try to cheat you, Marie.”

“This boy is a fool!” Marie huffed, counting the coins before stalking back into her tavern.

“I do not know what would have become of me without you,” said the young man, dusting himself off with shaking hands. “Th-thank you, miss.”

“My name is Éponine,” she said. The man had a pleasant voice, a touch aristocratic. 

“I am Marius. Marius Pontmercy.”

“I haven’t seen you around here before,” said Éponine. They were standing in the middle of the street, so she began leading them away, along with the crowd. Marius trailed beside her. “I know pretty much everyone around these parts.”

“Oh, I’m usually holed up studying, or I’m with Les Amis.”

“Les Amis?”

Marius coughed, and looked a little embarrassed. “A… student group.”

“Pah, students,” Éponine said, waving a hand. “No wonder I don’t know any of you.”

“I actually live up there,” Marius said, pointing down the street.

“Ah, I’ll walk you home then, monsieur,” Éponine said, smiling. Surprisingly, Marius laughed.

“I will pay you back, I swear it. Come around in a few days and I’ll have the money.”

“Oh,” Éponine said, glancing at the coin purse in her hand. “There really isn’t any need.”

“I insist,” Marius said solemnly. “A Pontmercy always pays his debts.”

“Well, alright then,” said Éponine. Marius stopped in front of a door with little paint left on it. She could hear muffled yelling.

“Oh, that noise is just my neighbours,” Marius said. “Makes it hard to study sometimes.”

“I’ll see you soon, then, I suppose?” Éponine said, a little hopeful.

“You know where I live.”

As she walked away, Éponine was so charmed by Marius that she didn’t notice exactly how familiar those muffled voices sounded.

* * *

Éponine made it home just before supper. Cosette was in the garden, wearing her apron and gloves. She straightened when she saw Éponine, and gave her a bright smile.

"Éponine, you're back! Father's just set the table. He should be —"

"Girls! Come in before the food gets cold."

"Ah, there he is," Cosette said, brushing the dirt from her apron. Éponine took her gloves and she pulled it over her head. The girls went inside to see Valjean standing by the table, food already laid out for the three of them. He had bread, butter, and some of Cosette's carrots chopped up on his plate, while the choicest morsels were on their plates. Beside her, Cosette pursed her lips and strode to the stove to scoop him some of the creamy vegetable soup Éponine had made that morning.

"If we don't eat it soon, Father, it will all go to waste," was all Cosette said as she placed the bowl in front of him. She plopped into her seat, daring him to refuse it.

Throughout the whole exchange, Éponine couldn't stop grinning. Cosette tried to keep her stubborn look, but broke into a smile when she saw Éponine's face. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Éponine said, waving a hand. Valjean murmured a small thanks to Cosette and looked a bit sheepish.

Cosette was still smiling as she crossed herself. "Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen," Éponine and Valjean echoed. Cosette made sure their father took his first bite before she started eating as well.

"What did you girls do today?" asked Valjean, stirring his soup.

"I met someone nice today," volunteered Éponine.

"So did I!" exclaimed Cosette. "The post office hired a new courier, just a boy, but he's the most responsible young man I've ever met! Éponine, you should have seen him —"

Éponine smiled as Cosette continued to get more animated. She glanced at Valjean, whose expression mirrored her own.

Ten years ago, Éponine could not have imagined that her life would end up like this. But she could no longer think of herself without Cosette or their father. As Cosette went on to describe how well her tomatoes were growing, and their father ate her soup, Éponine knew she wouldn't trade this life for all the money in France.  


	3. Chapter 3

Éponine returned to Marius's place three days after they first met. During that time, she tried and failed to stop thinking of him. Often, she found herself distracted, and Cosette had to shake her out of her reveries.

No matter. She was here now, and his neighbours were shouting again. Éponine reached out towards the door, which opened as she knocked on it.

"Marius?" she called.

An unfamiliar voice came from upstairs. "For once, I think there is a woman calling for you, Marius."

Wood creaked as someone made their way down the stairs. A young man she didn't know emerged, and a smile broke out on his face. "Hello, miss. I'm Courfeyrac."

"Um, my name is Éponine," she said. Courfeyrac took her hand and kissed it. "Uh —"

"Oh, Éponine!" Marius dashed down the stairs. "Ah, you've met Courfeyrac."

"Marius, you devil!" exclaimed Courfeyrac. "Why haven't you introduced me to this delightful lady? Have you been hiding her?"

"We only met a few days ago," Marius said. He turned to Éponine. "Courfeyrac introduced me to the Amis. He's a good friend of mine."

"Apparently not good enough," Courfeyrac huffed. Marius waved a hand.

"I am in Éponine's debt, she saved me from Mme. Lapointe."

"Ah, so you are the heroine that saved this fool of ours!" said Courfeyrac, clapping Marius on the back.

"Yes, yes, and I'm paying my dues," said Marius, brushing him off. "Éponine, would you like to join us for lunch? It is only fair for me to buy you a meal."

Éponine grinned, crossing her arms. "Would you like to go to Marie's tavern?"

"Oh, I'm not so sure —"

"She'll let us in if I'm with you," reassured Éponine. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I like the way you talk!" said Courfeyrac. "Come, Marius, I'd love to go to the scene of the crime."

"Oh, alright. If I get thrown to the streets again, I'm blaming you two."

 

Mme Lapointe let them in after Marius proved that he had money, and before long they were seated and eating.

"So you're both students?" Éponine asked when Courfeyrac made some literary reference. Cosette may have understood it, if she were here.

"Everyone in Les Amis is a student," Courfeyrac said, enthusiastically. "Marius, you have not told her anything about us?"

Marius shrugged. "We didn't talk for that long."

"Well, Éponine, there's Enjolras, he's our leader —" Courfeyrac paused. "There is a meeting tonight, actually. Éponine, you should come."

"Courfeyrac —"

"You think so?" asked Éponine.

"Yes!" said Courfeyrac, slapping a hand on the table. "Marius and I will bring you — it will be grand."

Éponine glanced at Marius, who was sipping his drink. "Marius?"

He shook his head. "I'm the newest member. A novice, really. I shouldn't have a say in this."

"Then if the fair Éponine wishes to go, she may," said Courfeyrac, winking at her. He produced a pen and a scrap of paper and wrote down a time and an address.

"Alright, I'll go." Éponine accepted the slip and Marius smiled tentatively. She wouldn't mind an opportunity to spend more time with him, and Courfeyrac.

They finished up their meal and Marius triumphantly paid for himself and Éponine. He earned himself an eye-roll from Marie, the equivalent of forgiveness from her. On their way back to Marius' flat, he and Courfeyrac began to bicker about some author's work, though Courfeyrac took the time to explain to Éponine what they were talking about. She was enjoying herself, but this was cut short as they approached Marius' flat. There seemed to be a scuffle outside.

"Oh, that's the neighbours," said Marius, pointing up ahead. "There's a lot of in-fighting, I think." They were shouting, but this time their voices were clear.

Éponine's heart stopped and her eyes went wide.

The years had changed them, but she would know the Thénardiers anywhere. M. Thénardier was threatening a man in a shabby top hat and Mme. Thénardier was standing by their open door. They were both covered in the typical grime of the city, but looked worse for wear. M. Thenardier had new lines carved into his face, which was contorted with a familiar rage, and her mother's hair had turned grey.

A girl emerged in the doorway. She wore a torn, stained dress, and her arms were so thin. Wispy brown hair ghosted over her scalp, and she moved like a wraith.

Azelma's eyes met Éponine's… and glided past her.

In this story, there is always a girl who is left behind. It is impossible to save every girl in France, but we can try.

"Éponine?" Marius noticed that she had stopped in place, the crowd rushing around her. "Is something wrong?"

"I'll — I'll see you tonight," she mumbled. He reached out towards her, and she staggered back. Éponine twisted and tore through the crowd. She could hear her name being called, by Marius and Courfeyrac, and by the people who knew her in this part of town. She ran until she reached the Rue Plumet, and ran until she reached the gates of their house.

Cosette was alarmed at the sight of her and quickly unlocked the gate. "Éponine! Why are you running, are you in trouble?"

"Cosette," she gasped, and Cosette took her hand.

"Take a few breaths, 'Ponine. Let's go on inside with father —"

"N-no, no one's chasing me, we can sit out here," Éponine insisted, and Cosette frowned but took her to the garden's stone bench. "Cosette, I just…."

"Yes, what happened?" Cosette prompted.

"Let me just… catch my breath," stalled Éponine. How could she tell Cosette that the nightmare of their childhood had found them? That the Thénardiers were no longer in their inn far away but in the same city as they were? She could still remember that night when they were running from the police, and how much Cosette shook when Éponine told her the Thénardiers were chasing after them.

But Cosette was no longer a child. They were both women grown, and this… this was Cosette's as much as it was hers. She had the right to know.

"Cosette… I saw the Thénardiers," said Éponine. Beside her, Cosette stilled, but her face remained calm.

"They can't hurt us anymore, Éponine." Cosette's voice was steady. "The law is with us."

Oh, the things she has not told Cosette! "Cosette…."

"We're going to be alright, Éponine," Cosette said, hugging her. "We're safe with each other."

"…You're right." Éponine squeezed her shoulders, and tried not to think about how skeletal Azelma's had been. "But during our walk tomorrow, watch out for them, alright?"

"Of course."

* * *

Éponine still went out to the meeting, but pulled a cap low over her eyes until she was safely inside the building. She remembered meeting Enjolras and Combeferre, and only vaguely listened to the meeting. She could hardly think of anything but the Thénardiers, and how wretched Azelma had looked. She recalled that she hadn't seen a boy with them. What had happened to their little brother?

"Éponine." Marius' voice jolted her out of her fretting. He smiled at her, and her heart skipped a beat. "The meeting is over."

"Oh, sorry!" Éponine stood up. The other students were already standing and talking amongst each other, so no one paid any mind to her. "My thoughts were… elsewhere."

"Don't let Enjolras hear you talk like that," Marius said, and they made their way down the stairs. "He tore me apart the first meeting I attended after I said something wrong."

"Is that why Courfeyrac calls you the fool?"  Éponine said, grinning.

"I am both the fool and the novice," said Marius solemnly. "Shall I walk you home?"

"Oh, I'll be fine," said Éponine, pulling her cap back on.

Marius shook his head. "I cannot let a woman walk by herself in the dark —"

"I know my way around," she replied, stepping out onto the street. "I'll see you later."

"…Alright."

"Goodnight, Marius. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Cosette had taken the time to braid Éponine's hair before their walk today, and Éponine couldn't help but absent-mindedly stroking the smooth strands, admiring them and trying to keep herself from worrying too much.

Their route to the market was nowhere near the home of the Thénardiers, so Éponine tried to remind herself that they would be safe.

Cosette had their father's arm as they made their way to their usual bench. Éponine took it briefly as Cosette ducked into a small jewellery shop and emerged with an engraved pewter locket around her neck. Today, Éponine stuck more closely with them, keeping a wary watch. Every time Cosette and Valjean stopped to give alms, her eyes would sweep the square.

Éponine was trailing behind them when someone bumped into her. She jumped, and turned quickly to look.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, miss, I didn't see you there —"

"Marius?"

"Éponine? Is that you?" Marius was brushing a hand down the front of his jacket, and it was not the usual shabby thing she saw him wearing. It was a tailored suit, without any frays or tears, and it was clean. "You're dressed nicely."

Éponine was now keenly aware of the bonnet Cosette had tied to secure her braids and of the fine dress she wore. "So are… you."

Marius coughed, and flushed deeply. He glanced over her head, and Éponine remembered Cosette and their father. She turned to see Cosette looking back at her, no, back at _Marius_ , her cheeks also rosy.

Between them, Éponine never felt more alone.

"É-Éponine, do you know that girl, by chance?" asked Marius, his eyes still locked on Cosette.

"She is… she is my sister," whispered Éponine. 

"Your sister is the loveliest woman I have ever seen," said Marius, his voice soft. He took a step forward when Valjean suddenly broke away from a person he had been giving alms to and quickly took Cosette's arm. Valjean looked to Éponine, desperate and full of fear.

"I know you!" shouted M. Thénardier.

Éponine gasped and rushed to Cosette's side. The police were beginning to come over, and now she knew why Valjean was so afraid.

Then her mother saw her.

"Éponine?" called out Mme. Thénardier, her voice hoarse. Her hand grasped at her side — at Azelma — for support. "Is that — is that —?" Then, she fainted, and Azelma barely caught her.

"Fear not, gentleman, ladies," boomed an authoritative voice. Éponine tore her eyes from Azelma and took care to turn away her face. "I, Inspector Javert, shall sort out this mess for you."

"Officer, look," cried out M. Thénardier pathetically. "My poor wife has fainted!"

Éponine felt a strong hand grab hers and Valjean quickly led both his daughters away. Éponine spared a glance; Azelma was clutching their mother, and looking back at her as if for the first time.

* * *

Back home, Éponine tried forced herself not to tear the bonnet from her head. Nonetheless, the knot ended up tightening under her chin, and she almost teared up in frustration.

"Here," said Cosette softly, her gentle hands undoing the twisted ribbons. She set the bonnet aside. "Are you alright?"

"Me? What about you?" asked Éponine. She sat down heavily on their bed and put her face in her hands. "I was careless. I should have been watching you two."

"We got away, and we're safe and sound," said Cosette. The bed shifted as Cosette sat next to her. "What I am wondering is why Father had hid from the police again."

Éponine's hands dropped from her face and she looked at Cosette, who was staring back at her intently. "Cosette…."

"We live a life of shadows," Cosette said quietly. "Father most of all. I just want to know why."

"He won't say anything when you ask him," murmured Éponine.

"No, he doesn't," agreed Cosette. "What do you think —?"

A knock sounded at their door and Éponine startled. "Come in, Father," called Cosette.

The door barely shifted. "Are you alright, girls?"

"We're fine, Father," said Cosette. "You can come in."

Valjean finally opened the door, but he did not cross the threshold. Worry lined his forehead. "I'm sure that was unnerving, for both of you, so let us rest for today. Please… stay inside for today."

"Of course, Father," said Cosette. Éponine only nodded.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room." Valjean sighed, then departed. If Éponine knew him at all, he would lock himself in his room and pray for hours after this terrible day.

"Also, Éponine…." Cosette paused.

"What is it?"

"That boy you were talking to in the market… who is he?" Cosette was smoothing out the pleats of her dress, over and over. "Do you know him?"

"I know him," said Éponine, quietly. "Do you?"

"I often catch him looking at me during our morning walks," Cosette admitted.

"Since when?" How had Éponine never noticed Marius? Was she always really that far away from her sister and father?

"For a few weeks, now. He's never had the courage to come up and talk."

Something caught in Éponine's throat, and she couldn't look at Cosette. "He fancies you, you know."

"'Ponine…" She heard Cosette take a steady breath beside her. "Do you love him?"

Éponine flinched. "N-no, of course not."

"Because if you do, I'll never look at him again." Cosette took her hand, and Éponine looked up at her. She was serious. "I'll… I'll find someone else, and you'll be happy."

Éponine knew she would do it in a heartbeat. Cosette would do anything for her or their father, and would think nothing of herself. It has always been this way. So in this, it would be no different.

Éponine did not even consider it. "No, I never loved him. Not once."

After she said it, Éponine couldn't help but feel some age-old bitterness rise up in her. It was the quick and terrible taste of losing something, of letting go. But then she saw Cosette, whose happiness rolled off of her in waves, and the feeling was gone as quickly as it had come. After all, whatever she had felt for Marius was a barely nascent thing in passing, and her love for Cosette spanned years, no, it spanned lifetimes. 

"You'll be happy with him, I know it."

Cosette shook her head. "I love him, but I am already happy now, with you and father. Don't forget that."

Éponine smiled. "Alright."

"Oh, do you know his name?"

"Cosette! You don't even know his name?"

"We've never spoken."

"Unbelievable! We'll have to arrange a meeting soon, and I'll let him tell you himself."

* * *

That night, Éponine snuck out of the house. It was not difficult, with their father still holed up in his room, and Éponine was tired of being cooped up all day watching Cosette read. She promised Cosette she would not go far, and climbed out of their room's window.

"Don't step on my tomatoes," whispered Cosette, her eyes never leaving her book. "You knocked over my watering can last time."

"What unfounded accusations," Éponine whispered back, carefully stepping between the dirt mounds. "I'll have to tell my lawyer friends."

"You don't know any."

"Not yet!" Éponine closed the window gently and Cosette waved a hand. Of course, it had been her that had knocked over the watering can, so Éponine tiptoed between Cosette's plants. She soundlessly opened their front gate and locked it behind her.

The streets were empty, and the night was quiet. This was not the first of her nighttime wanderings, and yet Éponine was always amazed at how silent these usually bustling Paris streets could become.

Usually, she was alone, but tonight, there seemed to be another restless wanderer. Up ahead, a silhouette was meandering with no discernible purpose. As she grew closer, Éponine made it out to be a man. It was almost familiar — no, it was, she recognized him —

"Marius?" Éponine hissed. The man jumped and turned, his face thrown into relief with moonlight, and yes, it was him. "How did you — what are you doing here?"

"Éponine! You gave me a shock," exclaimed Marius. He neared, and she saw that he was wearing his usual shabby suit now. "Um, what am I doing here?"

"Yes! Did you follow us?"

Marius flushed pink. "Well… I had for a bit; I was concerned, you see! Then I lost you around here, and I couldn't resist not coming back tonight to look…."

Éponine sighed. "Well, you've found us. Well done."

"Uh, I'd like to say…" Marius hesitated, but continued when Éponine raised an eyebrow. "I am sorry about how callous I was at the market, complimenting your sister like that, I… forgot myself. I'm sorry."

"Oh, um — don't be," said Éponine. Well, since he was here, this meeting could occur earlier than she ever thought. "In fact… she wants to meet you."

"What? Really?!" squawked Marius, extraordinarily loudly for such a quiet hour. Éponine frowned. "Sorry — it's just — if I had known, I would have worn my nice suit and —" His face turned red again.

"You really like her, don't you?" Éponine laughed. "Come on, let us see if the feeling is mutual."

When they neared the house, Éponine could still see Cosette, reading her book, the chain of her new necklace glinting. Beside her, Marius positively bloomed at the sight of her. "Alright, calm down now," said Éponine, before she blew a low whistle of three notes. That was their signal, ever since their life with the Thénardiers, ever since the tricks they played at the convent. Cosette looked up, smiling at that, but her eyes widened when she saw who Éponine was with. At once, she disappeared from the window.

"Where has she gone?" Marius cried, clutching Éponine's arm.

"The front door — I'm the one who climbs through windows and gardens," Éponine said, and she pointed. "Go around the house, to the front gate. She'll be there."

"Thank you, thank you so much, Éponine," Marius said, taking her hands in his. Somehow, though, Éponine was already letting go.

"Treat her well," she whispered.

"I will," he said, and then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Éponine leaned against the side of their gate for a while. She didn't want to pass by her father's window, nor interrupt Cosette and Marius, so she simply looked up at the stars. They were slowly wheeling above her in great circles until she noticed something in the dark, and even after, they continued.

"Who's there?" she called, picking herself up off the gate.

"Who's there?" came a mocking voice. "Oh, Éponine, don't you know your own father when you see him?"

M. Thénardier emerged from the darkness, alongside four other men.

Éponine's breath caught in her throat. "G-get away from me!"

"Now that is no way to greet your dear old papa." M. Thénardier grinned lazily, but stopped in the shadows. "Are you feeling high and mighty now, growing up with that old man? You, handing out sous and looking down at all of us like dirt on your heels?"

"It's not like that!" Éponine protested, but he spat on the ground in front of her.

"Save your breath," said M. Thénardier, and he raised a broken pipe. "I hope your mother likes looking at your mangled body."

"Stop!" Éponine felt a cold wave of fear, far worse than seeing M. Thénardier and his gang. Marius and Cosette joined her.

"Get away, run," she hissed at them, but Cosette stood firm.

"Leave," Cosette said to M. Thénardier, crossing her arms. "You have no place here."

"Ah, it's the dog, all grown up too," snarled M. Thénardier. "I should have killed you both when I had the chance, before you became all prissy and stuck-up!"

He took one step forward, and Cosette screamed. It was a terrible sound Éponine never wished to hear again. M. Thénardier's face contorted angrily, but the man in the top hat Éponine had seen him arguing with the day before pulled him back. There was the sound of horses, and men shouting in the distance. The five men turned and ran as the cacophony grew louder. A clink of metal on stone — one of the men had dropped a key of sorts. Éponine dashed forward and grabbed it.

"That's the police —" Éponine began, but their father shouted for them, his voice afraid.

"Cosette! Éponine! Where are you?!"

"Come on, over the fence!" said Éponine, and she quickly climbed over. Marius helped Cosette up, and Éponine supported her on the way down on the other side.

"Hide, Marius!" Éponine said, waving a hand, and he dashed off just before Valjean burst outside.

"Girls! Why are you outside?" he exclaimed, and he took Cosette's arm to guide her in.

"Oh, my tomatoes," Cosette murmured, stepping on the mounds in the darkness.

"Get dressed, we're leaving for London," Valjean said, once he closed the door behind them.

"What?!" Cosette shouted, and she looked desperately at Éponine. "Why?"

"It is time for us to move on, we are no longer safe here," said Valjean, collecting their things. Éponine said nothing. "We are to go to our house on Rue de l'Homme Armé, then we will leave the next day."

"Please, Father!" Cosette protested, but Éponine grabbed her hand and pulled her into their room.

"We'll be ready soon, Father!" she called, and shut their door.

Cosette looked ready to weep, and Éponine pressed a quill and a slip of paper into her hands. "Leave Marius a note. We'll tell him where to find us." Cosette took a shuddering breath and began to write while Éponine began to pack everything they could not leave behind. 

She made sure Valjean was in his room when Cosette ran out to leave the letter. When she came back, Éponine noticed Cosette was no longer wearing her pewter locket. "Uh — did you lose your necklace?"

Cosette blushed. "I left it for him. Something to remember me by… if we never see each other again."

"You're going to see him again," Éponine reassured quietly. Valjean emerged with his bag. He nodded at Éponine, and then they were off.

The coach driver asked no questions as they went to Rue de l'Homme Armé, and Éponine decided Valjean must have slipped him a few sous when she was helping Cosette in. The driver did, however, speak idly.

"I heard there has been some trouble tonight." Valjean looked at the driver with worry. "Some students, shouting about revolution. It is bound to keep the National Guard up all night."

Éponine tried not to react. She'd known this was coming, from the little she heard at the meeting she attended. How many of those students, those _boys_ she met that night would die before the sun rose?

And Cosette… she didn't know that Marius would be with them.

* * *

The three of them did not speak as they settled into their temporary house. Éponine could not imagine going to London, but she knew that Valjean was serious. He was scared enough to leave for a new country, just to protect them.

The house was quiet as they went to bed. Éponine wondered if the fighting had not started yet, or if they were simply too far to be affected by the Amis' revolution at all. She spent so much time listening for gunfire that she could not sleep. Instead, she heard the front door open.

Outside, she saw Valjean was hurrying down the street. He was dressed in a National Guard uniform. Her heart pounding, Éponine slipped out of bed to avoid waking Cosette and moved quietly into his room. The closet was open, and a note lay on his desk.

It was from Marius. Their father was going to the barricade, to save the boy that Cosette loved.

The floorboards squeaked behind her, and Éponine jumped. There stood Cosette in her nightgown, wide awake.

"Where did Father go?"

"He's gone to the barricade, and I'm going after him," Éponine said, showing Cosette the note. "Marius is a revolutionary, Cosette. He's in danger."

Éponine could see the thoughts forming on Cosette's face before she said it. "Then I am going with you."

"Cosette… we need you to stay here," said Éponine. She would not let Cosette get hurt, that had always been her first priority, for as long as they had been sisters. "We might be injured when we come back, and we will need you to bandage us and help us."

Cosette pursed her lips, and then stalked out of the room with the note in hand. Éponine took one of her father's jackets and followed Cosette back into their bedroom to put on some trousers. Cosette waited until she finished getting dressed, and then handed Éponine her cap. As Éponine reached out for it, Cosette caught her hand.

"Come back, both of you," she whispered. Éponine thought for a terrifying moment that she might cry, but Cosette took a steadying breath. "Don't leave me."

"Never," Éponine said, and she placed a kiss on Cosette's forehead. "I love you."

Cosette hugged her. "You said it!"

"And I'll say it again when I bring him back," Éponine replied, and they let go.


	6. Chapter 6

As she ran through the streets, Éponine remembered a night, years ago, when she had been unable to sleep. She had been wandering outside, streets away from their house, when she saw a man with a shovel coming down the street.

It was Valjean. Éponine and Cosette noticed that he went out with his shovel when the money was running out, and he would come back late in the night with a bundle of notes. They never asked him what he did or where he went, but they trusted him, as they did in all things.

Her father had not seemed surprised to see her. In those days, he still wore his big yellow coat, the one he wore when he plucked the two of them from the Thénardiers one winter night. Soon, it would have too many patches for even Cosette to sew up, and she would no longer let him go cold. “Éponine,” he said, fixing his hat. “You should be in bed.”

Éponine shrugged, and fell into step beside him. “I could not sleep.”

Valjean hummed, and the two of them walked together in silence for a while, father and daughter, with too many secrets.

Then, Valjean said, “I was a criminal.”

Éponine simply replied, “So was I.”

As they neared the house, Valjean stopped and passed her the shovel. Éponine laid it against the side of the house, by Cosette’s first garden, just beginning to grow. “Cosette can never know,” he said quietly, taking off his hat.

“She won’t, until you choose to tell her.”

Before they went inside, into the shelter of the house, her father stopped, and turned to Éponine. Éponine realized how tall she had grown, reaching his shoulders now. Or perhaps, her father, the great figure in her life, had simply assumed the size of a normal man. “My name is Jean Valjean. And I am glad to have you for a daughter.”

* * *

As she neared the barricade, Éponine hid from the National Guard soldiers. There were so many of them, and all were well-armed. The Amis… they had no chance against them.

“Hey!” She turned, and saw a small urchin boy beckoning her. As she neared, the boy grinned. “Are you joining the revolution? I can tell by your cap, miss.”

Éponine only nodded. “Do you know a way past the Guard?”

“Of course,” said the boy, already turning to go. “I know my way around.”

He led her to an alley, where he began to pull at a large slab of wood leaning against a wall. He was struggling, so Éponine hurried to help him out. The board revealed a large hole in the wall; it was a way inside the building. “These buildings have been abandoned and their doors boarded up, but I found this years ago. We can get past the Guard if we stay away from the windows, and get close to the barricade.”

Éponine and the boy crept through the old building, the windows grimy enough so that she could not even see the National Guard clearly, but she could hear them. From the way they talked, the young men almost sounded like the Amis.

“We have to go up the stairs, and out through a loose window,” whispered the boy, and Éponine took care to step where he did. The two of them passed through the building without a creak. The boy scurried to a near window and slid aside the wooden board there, and began working on taking out the glass.

Below, Éponine could see the Amis, huddled behind their barricade. She saw the golden head of Enjolras, with Courfeyrac and Combeferre beside him. There was Marius, sitting a little apart from the group. And her father was there, his National Guard uniform discarded.

It was at this point that Éponine truly felt afraid for what was about to happen.

The boy finally dislodged the warped glass and moved to climb through the window, but Éponine stopped him. “What is your name, anyway?”

The boy's nose wrinkled. “Who's asking?”

“My name is Éponine,” she offered, and the boy’s eyes widened. It was then that Éponine noticed their familiar brown — her eyes reflected back.

“I am Gavroche. Pleased to meet you at last, sister.”

* * *

The Amis watched as Gavroche nimbly descended from the balcony, alongside another slim figure, close behind him.

Valjean, however, let something alike a strangled cry escape his lips, and it was only then that Marius noticed it was Éponine following Gavroche.

“Ah, Éponine,” said Enjolras, striding up to the pair. “Have you come to join us?” He was cut off as Valjean pushed past him and seized Éponine by the shoulders.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded. Over his shoulder, Éponine saw all eyes turn to them.

"I've come to help the revolution," Éponine said, placing her hands over his. "And make sure you get home."

Valjean was silent, but he looked at her with such desperation that Éponine felt a pang of pain through her chest. "You can't do this alone, Father."

Finally, Valjean sighed and let her go. "Stay safe. Don't do anything thoughtless."

"You can trust me."

"I do." He said this with such certainty that Éponine smiled. She was no longer afraid. Then, Valjean looked up. "Sniper on the roof!"

Valjean grabbed her and pulled her closer to the tavern, out of the open. Through the window of the tavern, Éponine caught a glimpse of a man tied to a table, who had a familiar face. Beside her, Courfeyrac swung and levelled his gun at the sniper and fired. A flash, a bang, and a puff of smoke, and the man was dead.

Enjolras made his way over to Valjean and Éponine. "The Republic thanks your family for your service. If there is anything I can do for you, simply let me know."

Valjean shot a glance at the tavern — at the man on the table. "Let me help you instead. Give me a pistol and I will take care of the spy, Javert, for you."

Éponine flashed a look at Valjean, but Enjolras nodded, and Combeferre pressed a gun into her father's hand. Valjean gave Éponine's arm a soft squeeze before he ducked into the tavern.

She saw Marius watching her, and went over to him.

"Is he actually going to kill that man? Execute him like a dog?" Marius whispered, looking at the tavern with concern.

Éponine shook her head. "That's not what my father does. He could have shot that sniper himself, but he didn't, did you see?"

"Then… what is he going to do?"

Éponine smiled a bit. "For all our lives, he has taught us mercy and forgiveness. He has lived his lessons."

A bang went off, and Marius jumped. Shortly after, Valjean emerged from the tavern, and nodded tersely at Enjolras.

Gavroche ran up to Éponine with Courfeyrac trailing behind him. The boy was holding a policeman's musket, presumably Javert's. "Look, Courfeyrac! This is my sister, Éponine."

Courfeyrac laughed. "Éponine, I feel as if you are the sister of every orphan in Paris."

"You have a brother, Éponine?" Marius squeaked.

"Azelma told me all about you," Gavroche said, pointing the musket around at imaginary targets. "She told me that you ran away with a gentleman when I was a baby. Very smart, you were. So I ran away too."

"Where do you live?" Éponine asked quietly. Gavroche rubbed his thumb over a scuff on the butt of the gun.

"Sometimes in that old elephant. Azelma told me about you, but I saw you in the market the other day with another girl. I didn't know we had another sister."

Éponine knelt so she could speak to him at eye level. "We do. Her name is Cosette. When we get out of this, I will introduce you to her."

"Everyone, to your stations!" Enjolras shouted suddenly. Gavroche tore away from Éponine and began scaling the barricade. Marius began to move and Éponine took his arm.

"No!" she said, a bit too loudly. "You have to — you have to think of Cosette."

Marius sighed. "I know. Cosette is all I am thinking about. But, look, she is already protecting me." He pulled something out of his shirt, and turned to show it to Éponine.

In his palm was Cosette's pewter locket, caved in by a small, round dent.


	7. Chapter 7

"They're attacking!" Courfeyrac shouted as the first cannon fired. The Amis scrambled behind the barricade, and Éponine did her best to stay out of the way. Valjean was helping one of the boys climb the barricade, so Éponine looked to see who she could assist.

She heard a terrible cry, and saw Courfeyrac hunched behind the barricade.

"Are you hurt?" Éponine shouted, but as she neared, she saw he was bent over a body. Gavroche had been shot, those laughing brown eyes so similar to her own were now dull and lifeless. Courfeyrac scooped up the body, taking the policeman's musket with it, and cradled him briefly in his arms before running to the tavern.

"Who was that boy?" asked Valjean, coming up beside her.

"That was my brother," Éponine whispered. Valjean glanced at her once, and squeezed her shoulder briefly before continuing to help.

Watching Courfeyrac lay the body in the tavern, Éponine realized that he must have known Gavroche far longer than she had. Courfeyrac had been more of a brother to Gavroche than she had been his sister.

As the battle raged on, Gavroche was not the only one to fall. All the young men she had met were dying around her. Combeferre shouted at her and Éponine quickly stooped and handed him a discarded musket dropped by another dead boy. Before he could turn and point it at the enemy, he was shot and killed as well.

Then Éponine heard a hoarse cry from her father. "Marius!"

Marius was lying face down in the street, unconscious. Her father was picking him up, slinging him over his shoulder as if the young man weighed as much as a child. Her father's strength did not surprise her. "He's been shot, Éponine," said Valjean, hurrying to her. "We have to go. We can leave through the sewer entrance behind the tavern."

Around her, the Amis were losing, dying. If they could save any of them, even just one, then they should take that chance. Éponine nodded, and she and Valjean hurried behind the tavern. Valjean laid Marius down carefully and removed the sewer grate while Éponine watched their backs.

Of course, when the National Guard soldier found them, she was unarmed.

"Halt!" he shouted. When he moved his gun to point at her father's back, Éponine did not hesitate. She leapt in front of him and grabbed the gun's barrel.

It fired, and her father screamed.

Éponine fell, something terrible burning in her chest. She hit the ground, her vision blurring, and saw Courfeyrac charge out of the tavern. He wrestled with the soldier, and Éponine vaguely heard different voices yelling. Two shots were fired, something — someone hit the ground beside her. Another thud, and there was Courfeyrac, dead. But he had killed the soldier that had surely killed her.

Then the world was spinning again, and pain lanced through Éponine's chest. A pathetic sound escaped her lips. "Shh…" her father said, cradling her in his arms. "Éponine, Éponine, my daughter."

"F-Father," Éponine gasped, and Valjean held her even closer. "You must get Marius back to C-Cosette. Tell her — give her this. Give it to her — when she needs it most."

She had pulled a slip of paper from her pocket. Valjean took it, his hands shaking. Tears fell from his face onto hers, but Éponine gave him a pained smile. "M-make sure they're happy, won't you? Save Marius and Cosette, for me."

Her father's breathing grew ragged, and he took her hand. "Éponine. I loved you all."

 "And I loved you, Jean Valjean." Slowly, her hand grew limp in his, and he bowed his head and wept.

It was in this way that Éponine Fauchelevent died.

* * *

Inspector Javert moved among the bodies, his boots soaked in the fresh blood. The National Guard had put the bodies of the rebels — the revolutionaries — in the tavern, all neatly lined up.

There was the body of a golden headed young man, a red flag draped over him. Further down was a small boy, his eyes wide open, Javert's own musket lying beside him. And next to him was a girl, her hair fallen out of her hat.

Javert realized that that girl had been one of Valjean's daughters. Her body would be taken with the rest, where they would be moved somewhere and forgotten. These young men gone, the boy gone, Valjean's daughter gone. This little rebellion in June, erased. Valjean himself might be gone.

Javert had to find him.

* * *

Valjean slogged through the sewer, following the man who had just tried to rob him. Thénardier.

"The exit is this way," said M. Thénardier, ambling in front of him. "I won't tell nobody about this, sir, you can believe me."

Valjean said nothing, but shifted the weight of Marius on his shoulder. M. Thénardier huffed and took out a key. "See this key? It is my master key — works on most of the locks in Paris. Then a little while ago I dropped it outside this house I was going to rob." M. Thénardier began working on the lock. "I found it on one of the bodies at the barricade. My own dead daughter, in fact! Can you believe that, sir?"

 _Not your daughter_ , Valjean thought as the gate swung open. He sent up a silent thanks to Éponine. _She was mine_.

M. Thénardier saw Javert first, and dashed off quickly. Valjean stepped out of the sewers, a wounded young man on his back, and he faced Javert without fear.

As it is in every variation of this tale, Valjean walks out of this confrontation alive, with Marius on his back. But in this, as he walked away, he could hardly remember what Javert said, but for one thing.

"I am sorry for the loss of your daughter."

Valjean walked and walked, until he reached the house of Monsieur Gillenormand, and the burden of Marius was taken from him. Then he cleaned himself in the river, and Valjean walked home.

To his remaining daughter.

* * *

The days after Éponine's death were long and terrible. Cosette sat with Marius every day, and she wept for him, and she wept for her lost sister. Cosette noticed how their father became withdrawn, his face waxen and pale. On the night he returned, without Éponine, Valjean had said that Éponine died to save him and Marius. He had scarcely said a word since.

And Éponine. Oh, her lifelong sister! In all her days, even when she was a friendless child with the Thénardiers, Cosette never felt more alone. There were moments when the floorboards would creak, and she would turn, expecting to see Éponine in the doorway, only to see M. Gillenormand instead.

In those days, Cosette could hardly breathe through all that loss.

 

Marius woke on a quiet morning, dazed, as if he had come back from a long journey. Cosette patted his hand and caught his attention. "Hello, my love."

"Cosette! I am alive," Marius started to move, and Cosette gently kept him lying down. "Cosette — what happened? What happened at the barricade?"

Cosette felt her heart catch in her throat. "Oh, Marius… we are all that is left."

Marius gave a shaky laugh, his hand trembling under hers. "W-What do you mean? Who is left?"

"You, me. My father."

"Impossible. Enjolras has such spirit — he must be alive. And Courfeyrac… he must live for Gavroche! And Cosette, you seem to be forgetting your own sister…."

Cosette only shook her head, and all at once, she fell apart. Just briefly. Just for Éponine, too young, too brave. Her sister, whom Cosette would have to live without for the rest of her days.

Marius managed to sit up and embrace Cosette. In her ear, he whispered the names of all who had died at the barricade. Éponine's name was last.

"We will remember them, you and I," Marius said, holding Cosette. "All those who had fallen at the barricade. If we are living, it is our duty."

Cosette held him tightly. "I will remember them because I loved them all."

In this life, and in ours, Javert was wrong. The barricade was not forgotten, and neither was the girl named Éponine.


	8. Chapter 8

The months before the wedding was a time of mourning as well as happiness. Marius healed quickly, and he and Cosette spent every day together. Cosette constantly tried to get Valjean out of his drafty rooms, to have him join in on conversations and stop him from shadowing the walls, but he was inconsolable.

It was not as if Cosette was past her grief, but she knew her misery would only increase her father's sadness, as well as Marius'.

Cosette was still wearing her mourning clothes when Valjean fled.

"Why did he leave?" Cosette cried when Marius told her. "He saved you from the barricade, and now he has left me."

Marius held her close, feeling the painful press of the pewter locket between them. "He told me to tell you he is on a long journey. I tried to stop him — he is my saviour! But he ran." As it was in every variation of this story, Valjean had told Marius he was a criminal. But here, Marius dismissed this. Valjean had been the loving father of two daughters, and Marius owed him his life. He felt ashamed that he had not been able to convince Valjean to stay.

"He will miss the wedding," Cosette mumbled. Marius nodded and sighed. He would not tell Cosette her father had been a criminal. Marius suspected that Éponine knew, before… before she died, but it was not his story to tell.

They would find Valjean, and he would tell Cosette the tale of his past himself.

* * *

The wedding was grand and merry, and for today, Cosette kept the sadness at bay, locked up tight in her heart. But as she said her vows, she could not help but look out into the crowd, wishing the Valjean and Éponine were there.

In her life, they had always tried to protect her. Often, they thought she did not see what they saw, and they kept their secrets from her. Cosette did not mind. She knew that Valjean and Éponine did everything out of love for her, and so there were times Cosette kept to herself. She did not ask where her father went with his shovel when their family was running low on money. She did not ask Éponine what she did on the days she went out on her own, did not ask how her eyes and fingers stayed quick and sharp long after they left the Thénardiers. Cosette kept the boy who noticed her in the market to herself, until Marius came forward.

And so when Cosette saw that Marius was speaking with the Thénardiers at the wedding, she knew what they would say. Cosette strode to them herself.

"Where is my father?" she demanded, her voice low. These were her tormentors when she was young, these people were the ones who had frightened her father and Éponine so much. When she had been younger and defenceless, Cosette had been afraid. But she had been brave then, and now, she was braver still.

Cosette did not raise her voice or strike him, but M. Thénardier saw her father in her then, stern eyes and firm shoulders. He saw Éponine, quick and brave. But mostly, he saw her grief, vast and deep.

M. Thénardier ignored her, but Azelma spoke up. Cosette saw that the girl looked so worn, but this put a fire in her eyes. "You can find him at the convent," she said quietly, and Cosette reached out to quickly embrace her. Then she took Marius' hand, and they ran to find her father.

 

Valjean had not realized how much he had missed the nuns' singing at the convent. Their choral music echoed, surrounded him, and brought him closer to the angels.

It brought him closer to Éponine.

He knew she would be unhappy with what he had done. Valjean had left Cosette and Marius, but after the loss of his elder daughter, he would not put his remaining one at risk. He was still an escaped convict, and he thought that Javert was still in the city. As Valjean leant his head back and closed his eyes, he thought he could hear a lovely voice, one he had not heard for years and years. Singing, softly.

Jean Valjean knew that tonight would be his last, and never thought Cosette and Marius would find him.

"Father! Father!" Cosette cried, and she enveloped him in a hug. "Why did you go?"

"Cosette, oh, my dearest Cosette. And Marius too!" Valjean held both of their hands. "Married, good. Oh, keep each other safe. Keep each other happy."

"You will be happy with us," Marius insisted.

"Please, stay with us," begged Cosette, kissing her father's hand.

But at the edges of his vision was an old friend, greeting him as he was saying goodbye to their daughter. Fantine. "I am dying, Cosette," Valjean said softly. He reached under his blanket and with trembling hands, passed Cosette an envelope. Valjean wished he could have given the same to Éponine, but soon, he would tell her everything himself. "This contains everything you wished to know, and a note. It is from Éponine. We love you."

And as Valjean looked up, past Cosette, he saw her. Éponine, whole and smiling. Cosette saw her father gazing behind her, and she turned to look.

For a moment, a family was reunited.

When Cosette looked back, Valjean had died.

 

"Hello, Father," Éponine said, taking the worn blanket off his shoulders. "It was a beautiful wedding."

"It must have been. I think I may have ruined it, however."

"We saved him."

"We did."

"She will be happy with him."

"She was the best of my life," said Valjean.

"And mine," said Fantine.

"And mine," said Éponine.

 As Marius and Cosette clutched each other, Fantine went to them. "Thank you both," she said to Éponine and Valjean. "Thank you for taking care of Cosette."

Cosette was opening the letter. Éponine smiled as her sister found her note. Éponine had written it as she was running through the streets of Paris. _I love you_ , it said.

It was not much. But Éponine had not wanted the last thing between them to be a broken promise.

"Come with me," Éponine said to Valjean. She took his hand, and led Valjean away. Far beyond, he could see another friend, Bishop Myriel. And behind him were the boys of the barricade. And behind them lay all of France, stretching back centuries.

And so Jean Valjean left one daughter and followed the other to the next life.

* * *

Their son would be called Courfeyrac, and their daughter, Éponine.

 

 

—END—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired after I watched the musical, and I wondered why Éponine had been present at Valjean's death when he had not known her. This is what I came up with.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
